Through the Door
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: In Vol 2 of the Yugioh Millenium world manga, Yugi opened a door with Yami's bad memories inside. Here's how they were placed inside. YYxY a little sad oneshot


Hello all! This is probably going to be the last one-shot or overall update for a while. I'm in my school's newspaper/yearbook class this year, and I'll be putting my stories on my profile if I can. But with school and winter coming, I'll have less opportunities to make it to the library to type.

Anywho, thank you again for the incrdible support of my last story! This idea came to me after owning the issue of the manga for a while. I was really ticked that I hadn't come up with it earlier, but excited that the writer left this door open (no pun intended.) A nice little piece of the story left for me to fill, yaoi fan style :p This is from the little scene of Yugioh Vol. 2 in the memories saga. If you don't know what I'm talking about, buy it, or just ask. But basically, you'll get it anyway.

I do not own Yugioh or Vol. 2 of the manga. I also do not own the song "Gomenasai" by TaTu .Happy reading!

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, gomenasai  
Gomenasai, I never needed a friend like I do now  
__Gomenasai, I let you down  
__Gomenasai, gomenasai  
__Gomenasai to the end, I never needed a friend like I do now._

**722098328477851134875645768108954261367540615706143876108764301705643**

Clothes strewn all over the floor, a duffel bag stuffed in the corner, and a boy tangled in a mess of bedsheets from turning over multiple times. Yugi Muuto's amethyst eyes were heavy, but his busy mind kept him awake. An uneasy feeling made his stomach feel tight. He knew where it was coming from.

"Mou hitori no boku..." he muttered. He rolled over again and stared at his room. His eyes opened and he sighed. Yami's frustration and pain radiated through his body and made his heart shudder.

He sighed, he'd just arrived home from a long trip to America. Not that it had been a pleasant vacation, far from it actually. His long time boyfriend, and other half betrayed him, and what was supposed to have been a fun duel monsters tournament turned into a nightmare too. Needless to say he was exhausted, and didn't even bother to clean up his luggage from the floor. He didn't even remember how long he had been laying in bed. All he knew was he crawled into bed before sunset, and it was now midnight. But with all that had just happened to him, he hadn't slept for all that time.

He sat up and reached for the Millenium Puzzle. He wrapped his hands around it and squeezed. He laid back down and held it to his chest. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't go away.

He closed his eyes and entered his soul room. He didn't hesitate to exit and head accross the hallway to his yami's room. Not bothering (or needing) to knock, he entered. The place was black, but he felt Yami's presence near.

"Koi!" he cried into the darkness.

He squinted as light flashed all around him, and the millions of doors and stairs were seen all around him. Yami appeared behind Yugi and immediately wrapped his arms around Yugi desperately. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise but he leaned into the embrace.

"Oh Yugi..." Yami muttered, burrying his face in Yugi's hair. "I didn't think you'd come..."

Yugi touched Yami's hand and leaned his head back to kiss Yami's cheek. "It's cold in here," he said.

Yami nodded, not saying anything. He tightened his grip on Yugi's waist.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked after a long pause. "You woke me up. Something's wrong."

Yami rolled his eyes. "You weren't asleep Aibou."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah but, I could have, if you could tell me what's bugging you."

Yami sighed and turned his small koi so they were looking each other in the eyes. It didn't take Yugi long to see that Yami had been crying. He reached his hand up to touch Yami's cheek. He stroked it lightly and stared at Yami.

"It's too painful..." Yami whispered.

"What is, love?"

Yami shook his head. "The memories. The memories of me hurting you!" he cried.

Yugi brought his other hand to Yami's face. "It's ok. I forgive you, remember Yami? I love you!"

Yami took Yugi's hands in his and brought them down. "Don't touch me. At least not now." He sighed, his shoulders heaved heavily. "I just need to say I'm sorry."

Yugi frowned. "You already have koi, many times. And I've forgiven and loved you more times than you've appologized."

"But have I really done anything?" Yami asked. "What just happened in America during the duel with Raphael was...cruel of me and that is only one of the painful things that haunts me. I can't get it out of my mind."

Yugi offered a comforting smile. "Once you told me that your memories are an eternal treasure. Especially those of me."

Yami nodded. "And that is true Aibou, but these are different. These memories...they're painful ones. Ones I don't want to ever recall in my life here. Ever!"

Yugi sighed. "Not every bad thing that has happened to me was because of you, Yami," he said.

Yami shook his head. "Yes, but I could have prevented them!" More tears fell from his eyes. "I'm a failure as your protector!"

"No you're not, Yami!" Yugi yelled back. "I love you! Get it? I - love - you!"

Yami took a couple deep breaths. "I love you too Yugi but...until I do this, I don't think you should love me as much."

"Do what?" Yugi asked, looking puzzled. "Are you going to tell me why you're thinking about these things? Why you're feeling the way you do now?"

Yami nodded and held out his hand. Yugi took it and wound his fingers between Yami's. Yami led Yugi up and down stairs, through a long trek that seemed neverending. Neither said a word, though Yugi faught the urge to ask questions. Yugi trusted Yami to not let them get lost. At one point as they were walking, Yugi used his other hand to give Yami's hand a gentle pat.

"This is it..." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi looked up.

"This is a door," he observed.

Yami nodded. "I caught a different ora from this door. I finally figured it out. It's like a storage closet. A closet that can store memories."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You mean...does this one contain-"

"No, it doesn't. In a way, I'm glad I didn't find my answers to that inside," Yami paused. "But it can help with this problem..."

Yugi squeezed his koi's hand. "What are you going to do?"

Yami turned and held Yugi's hands in his. "I need you to help me. We have to take every bad memory of our time together and put them in this room. We'll never open it again!"

Yugi's eyes searched Yami's face for emotions he couldn't place. He then stared at the floor for a moment. Get rid of all the bad memories for Yami... Hell, he'd do anything to help his koi. But still, this seemed like hiding from the pain rather than facing it. Yami usually believed in facing pain rather than running from it. Yugi sighed and looked at Yami's face again.

"What brought this up?" he asked. "Why are you thinking all these things now?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it's that the wounds I created when I lost you are still there. I don't think they've healed yet. But with this...we can heal Aibou. We won't have to feel pain anymore! We won't be in pain remembering because we won't remember!"

Yugi saw a flicker of hope in Yami's eyes. He bit his lip and thought over the pros and cons. Sure, Yami had a good case here. The pros seemed to outweigh the cons. But still...

"Would there be a consequence?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Not that I know of. But Aibou, don't you want that freedom?"

Yugi took a deep breath and sat on the top of one of millions sets of stairs. "But...isn't that freedom cowardly?"

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and sat down next to Yugi. "Aibou, the cowardly thing would be to stop doing something important because of the pain of past actions. As we say, our past effects our future. We have to put these memories away. They could hinder things we have to do later on."

Yugi looked up. "Like send you away..."

Yami hung his head and sighed. "Yugi...you know it won't be for a while until we even think about trying again."

Yugi shook his head. "It's the thought that we'll even do it at all."

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi and kissed his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips. He pulled him into a hug and squeezed.

"Yugi," he stammered, trying not to cry. "I know you're scared of that day. I promise we'll wait until you're ready. But now, I need some healing myself." Yami motioned toward the door. "If I feel healed of what I did to you, then I can help you."

Yugi looked up and met Yami's eyes. "You promise?" he asked.

Yami smiled and brought his fingers up under Yugi's chin. "I promise. Because I love you."

Yugi stood up and offered his hand to Yami who took it and stood as well. They kissed again and faced the door.

Yami bowed his head as the symbol of the millenium puzzle glowed on his forehead. Somehow, Yugi felt comforted whenever he saw it. Other times Yami had conjured it were to save him. Yugi swallowed. How they ended up in those situations were about to be locked within the door in mere seconds.

"Aibou," Yami said, snapping Yugi out of the memories for the last time.

Yugi nodded and both men reached out for the door. Placing their hands flat on the door, they closed their eyes. With his other hand, Yugi reached out and gave Yami's outstretched arm a squeeze. Yugi squeezed his eyes tighter as a bright light flashed, and then dissapeared. He heard Yami stand and he opened his eyes. Yami exhaled deeply and wiped his forehead.

"You okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Took a lot of energy out of me." He smiled. "But it was worth it, right?"

Yugi nodded. "So now what?"

Yami nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Well, as you as a witness, I swear never to open it again." He nodded and kicked dust in the direction of the door. "How about you?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm just going to forget where it is."

Yami chuckled. "Good idea. It's not that hard to do anyway." He beckoned with his head. "Come on Aibou, I'll take you back to you're room."

Yugi took Yami's hand and they proceded through the stairwells and trails without saying a word again. Finally reaching the hallway, they stood awkwardly in front of Yugi's room. Yami fidgeted and finally smiled.

"Sorry if I was such a downer. But you really helped me tonight."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah...I'm happy to help..." his voice trailed off and he looked at the stone floor.

Yami shifted his weight on his feet again and bit his lip. "Something wrong koi?"

Yugi looked up, his eyes shaking. "Could you...stay with me tonight? I mean, sleep with me- no! Just...next to me. Even after I'm asleep?"

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands. "Oh my love, of course."

They laid in bed together that night, neither had nightmares. Neither slept, but were still comforted by the thought of no painful memories. Eventually, both realized they were awake together and did end up making love and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Though Yugi claimed it wasn't because he needed comfort. "Why would I need comforting? No more bad thoughts!" What had happened that night had brought on a new thought. One of the future, not of the past. It couldn't be closed within the door, it hadn't happened yet.

Yami leaving. It was inevitable. The least he could do would be to hold him and touch him as much as possible until the day it became a part of his past. For now, it was the present. Yugi decided to live in it, at least for now.

**1073943019745240293654201087971043719450932617103435061731631035605**

Tada! That's it! And this may be one of my last things for a longer period of time than expected. With my marching band schedule... Yadda yadda about band and school even though I know my free time is gone since my parents want straight As from now on. I'll just see what I can do. Please review! Thanks to everyone!


End file.
